Fictional Religions in Science Fiction
Religion is too important to escape treatment in science fiction and the genre's authors have invented numerous denominations and sects of existing religions rather than entirely new religions. Some of the creativity has been limited, as with the numerous fusions of faiths in Frank Herbert's Dune Universe. List A * Absolute Christian Church - Poul Anderson's short story "The Bitter Bread," in his collection Explorations * All Souls Community Church of Springfield - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "The Year of the Jackpot" in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age * American Catholic Eclectic Church - Lester del Rey's novel The Eleventh Commandment * Ancients of Days - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 * Astral Emprise (also a Fictional Firm) - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** The Ahmadiyah Christian Council *** The Assemblies of Allah *** Astronomical Christian Observers B * Bishopry Militant - John Scalzi's novel The God Engines * Brotherhood of Pain - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle * Brotherhood of the All - Norman Spinrad's short story, "The Lost Continent'' in his collection The Star Spangled Future'' * Brothers of Mercy - Julia Holmes's novel Meeks ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Buddislamic Christian Church of Sikun *** The Buddislamic Jain Faith of Lankivek *** Baptismal Cosmotheists of Shingon *** Belt Hypostatical Program *** Ben Kalism in Gangshre *** The Bhakti Votaries *** Black Vedantist Conclave *** The Buddhist Pali Movement C * Chislam - Arthur C. Clarke's novel 'The Hammer of God * Church of Akhanaba - Brian Aldiss's Helliconia Trilogy * Church of Blood - Brother Blood (Teen Titans) comic book * Church of God Pharotekton - China Miéville's novel Embassytown * Church of Him (Himmists) - Jerry Pournelle's novel Outies * Church of Humanity Unchained - David Weber's Honorverse * Church of Life Evolving - George R.R. Martin's Tuf Voyaging * Church of Logology - Greg Bear's novel Heads * Congregation of Infinite Mercy - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel The Elysium Commission, , p. 259 * Church of the Divine Regression - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War * Church of the First Commandment, (a.k.a. Evangelists) - Lester del Rey's novel The Eleventh Commandment * Church of John the Avenger - Geoffrey A. Landis's short story "The Sultan of the Clouds" Asimov's Science Fiction September 2010, pp. 76-106 * Church of the New Revelation (a.k.a. Fosterite) Robert A. Heinlein's novel Stranger in a Strange Land * Church of Universal Transformation - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe * Colonial Mennonites - John Scalzi's novel Zoe's Tale * Cosmo Christers - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Garden of Rama * The Crown of Creation Worship Center - Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic * Cybertao - John Barnes' novel Candle ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Calvinistic Genetical Determinant Elect Body, Incorporated *** Cape Separatist Union *** Cathloa Church of Erzulie *** Catholic Protestant Tribe of Deri *** Catholic Zenvestran Council *** Christian Zionist Pilgrims *** Church of Eurasia *** Church of Selene *** Church of the Holy Atta *** Confucian Statists of the Imperium *** The Congregation of Molitor *** Cosmic Charismatic Movement *** Cybernetic Reformed Churches D * Dawsonites - Ken Macleod's novel Dark Light * Deep Cult - T.J. Bass' novel The Godwhale F * Finger Baptists - Jim Crace's novel The Pesthouse * First Bible Truth Church - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Double Planet * First Revised Christian Church of Europe - Philip K. Dick's novel The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch * Friends of Wigner (Infinity Friends) - Stephen Baxter's novel Exultant G * God's Gardeners - Margaret Atwood's The Year of the Flood * God-is-All First Truth Brethren - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "The Year of the Jackpot" in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age H * Hibrane Christianity - Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic * Holy Disciples - Ben Bova's novel Mars Life * Huhsz - Iain M. Banks' Against a Dark Background I * Institut für Reinkarnautik - Thomas Zeigler's novella Eine Kleinigkeit für uns Reinkarnauten * Islamic Confraternity - Arthur C. Clarke and Michael Kube-McDowell's novel The Trigger J * Jerusalem Catholics - Poul Anderson's short story "The Saturn Game," in his collection Explorations K * The Keelong - Raymond F. Jones & Lester del Rey's novel Weeping May Tarry * King Jesus Society - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship * Kitabullah - Kameron Hurley's novel God's War, p. 123 * Known Fruits - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 L * Light of Allah - Ben Bova's novel The Return, pp. 166, 174 * Lion Isaishists - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 * Lumism - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes M * Monist Confession - John Barnes's novel Directive 51, pp. 369-369 * Mormon True Church - Jerry Pournelle's novel Outies N * Neo-Puritans (a.k.a. the New Crusade) - Robert A. Heinlein's novel For Us, the Living and novella Revolt in 2100 * Neo-Skoptsy - Alfred Bester's novel The Stars My Destination * New Dao - Ben Bova's novel The Return, pp. 155. 177 * New Evangelicals (post apocalyptic pro-natalists) - Jeff Carlson's novel Plague Zone, p. 21 * New Faith Brotherhood (Evangelical Protestant) - Jamese Howard Kunstler's novel The Witch of Hebron * New Machine Jihad - Simon Morden's novel Equations of Life, Samuil Petrovich Trilogy * New Morality (Evangelical Protestant) - Ben Bova's novel Mars Life * New Muslims - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 51 * New Temple - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 51 O * One True and Only Eucatholic Church, a.k.a. One True and Eucatholicism - John Barnes' novel Candle * Order of Communicators (a scientific corps organized as a religious order) - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One * Order of Saint Joan (post-apocalyptic Roman Catholicism) - Simon Morden's novel Equations of Life, Samuil Petrovich Trilogy * Orders of Wisdom - Poul Anderson's novel The Winter of the World, p. 31 P * Petrobaptists - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 * Plain Christians - Charles Coleman Finlay's short story "The Political Prisoner," The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction August 2008 * Pure Heart Brethren Sufis - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 * Pyrist Temple - "The Fire Within" episode of Space Precinct television series R * Red Chrysanthemum - Ben Bova's novel The Return, p. 201 S * Sad Brothers of the Kept Weight (religious order) - Iain M. Banks' novel Against a Dark Background * Saints - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze * Scimitar of God - E.S. Strout's short story, "Scimitar of God" Aphelion Vol. 13, Issue 139 December 2009 * Shrine of the White Goddess - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 11 * Sibhood of Scientific Knowledge - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt * Sisters of Magdalene - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt * Steel Angels - George R.R. Martin short stories, including And Seven Times Never Kill Man * Stewardship Christian - John Barnes' novel Directive 51 (Daybreak universe) * Stochastic Faith - John Barnes' novel Candle * Swinging Church of Jesus Christ's Free Will - Brian Aldiss's novel The Eighty Minute Hour T * Thomists - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze * Transformationalists - Norman Spinrad's novel He Walked Among Us * Transtemporalists - Robert Silverberg's novel Shadrach in the Furnace * True Life in Space - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt U * United Church of Alvis - Sealab 2021 V * Via Negativa - The X-Files television series beginning in 1993 W * We Live Again - Daniel Quinn's novel After Dachau * Whitmanites Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Puppet Masters. * Wold Isaiahists - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 Other Fictional Religions * Absolute Truth Ministries (ATM) - Weeds Season 3 * Castalian Order - Hermann Hesse's novel Magister Ludi: The Glass Bead Game * Church of the Bridegroom - Robert Kroese's novel Mercury Falls * Church of the Final Revival - Écoute voir... 1980 film * Chutengodianism - Pete Hautman's novel Godless * Dominion of Melchisedek - Official Site of the Government of the Dominion of Melchisidek (DOM) (when is a religion real? when it is the government of a virtual state?) * Echo Park Tribe (Manson Family parallel) - "Echo Park" episode of Law and Order Los Angeles October 6, 2010 * First Church of Robotics- Jaron Lanier's op-ed column "The First Church of Robotics", The New York Times August 9, 2010. source * Inner Path - The Cult episode of Everybody Loves Raymond * Monistische Gemeinde in Breslau (Monistic Community of Breslau) - Marek Krajewski's novel The End of the World in Breslau * Sepulchrum Mundi - Marek Krajewski's novel The End of the World in Breslau * Sisterhood of Kunoichi Attentives - Thomas Pynchon's novel Vineland * Truffidianism - Jeff Vandermer's fantasy novel Finch * Verdukianism - "Secret Santa" episode of 30 Rock, Dec. 10, 2009 Links * Religion * jarm External Links * Why Does Science Fiction Invent New Religions? Annalee Newitz * How Science Fiction Found Religion Benjamin A. Plotinsky * The Secret Race to Control Iraq's Extraterrestrial Heritage Michael E. Salla